The present disclosure generally relates to location based services and, in particular, to determining a location of a device.
The location of a device may be used in various applications, such as routing a user from one location to another or publishing a user's current location. Devices can use technologies, such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS), to determine their locations. These technologies, however, may have limited accuracy or may only be used in under certain conditions (e.g., in locations where a GPS signal may be obtained).